User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 16
The Smilies It took us another half an hour to get to Darkwood Penitentiary. Greg parked the car in the street since there was no parking lot that we could park our car in. There was the area in the back where people would unload things out of trucks if trucks did come to the area, but I didn't want to waste anymore time in the car. "Look Greg. The last three gangs were a piece of pie, but this next gang is dangerous and not to be trusted", I said. "The other gangs weren't to be trusted and yet, we only searched the hangout of only one gang", said Greg. Then I said, "Okay, we didn't need to look for my friends in the Hoods' hangout since they are off-duty cops. The Skinz wouldn't do it with Steve and Alice around, that's why I trusted them". "What about the Innocences?" asked Greg. "Didn't you see them? They are in bad shape. They're very skinny. Anyday now, they'll die and since they're not in shape, it would be impossible for them to kidnap my friends", I said. "Now how are the Smileys not to be trusted?" asked Greg. "They eat people. They're cannibals", I said. Greg then looked at me very worried-like. "Get your gun ready", I told Greg. He then got his gun ready and we got out of the car and into the asylum. We went through maybe most of the asylum and we still haven't found them. We eventually got to the guard room on the rooftop of one of the buildings. There wasn't anything in there. Greg then found this hole in the floor behind this door in the guard room. I then jumped down into another room, but this one had two propane tanks. I then told Greg to jump down and he nearly landed on me. "What is this room?" asked Greg as we walked into a hallway. We then went through this brench in the wall into a cell. "This must be a cellblock", I said as we walked into the hallway with more cells. "Which way do we go?" asked Greg as he turned from left to right. "We'll go right", I said. We then walked to the right to where there was steel bars blocking our way. "Let's go the other way. There could be a way from there", I said. As we are walking, we found alot of skeletons lying around the ground. They might have been victims who made the mistake of coming in here, I assume. There must have been a hundred skeletons on the ground. We climbed the stairs and walked on some catwalks. Then we were now on the other side of the steel bars. I then read a sign that was hung over the doorway ahead of us, "Shower Block". "No way I'm going in there", said Greg. "Come on", I said while pulling him in. Damn, he's still light and I thought lying in bed for a week after getting his face all cutted-up would make him heavy. We then entered the shower block where we found all the remaining members of the gang. They were just talking, thank god they weren't showering. But I wish they would because I could smell them from all the way over here. One of them turned towards us and said, "Look boss". The so-called boss then turned towards us as well as the other gang members. We then got our guns ready as soon as the boss walked towards us. "Don't even think about it", I said. "You pulling a gun at us", said the boss. "Yeah and some questions", Greg said. "Did you kidnapped four teens off the streets?" I asked. "Does it look like we eat kids?" asked the boss. "Yes", I said. "Nurse, nurse, I need my meds", said another Smiley. "Shut the fuck up", said Greg as he shot the Smiley in the head. "We will keep killing you guys if you keep wasting our time", I said. "We have never kidnapped any teens. We swear", said the boss. "Do you think they know anything about Larry Mason?" asked Greg. "They don't know shit", I said to Greg before I turned to them. One of them had a gun and he fired at us. "Shit", I said as Greg and I got behind a wall. "Kill 'em. They will be a good food source", said the boss. Greg then got out of cover and shot two Smilies dead before he got back in cover and said, "I'm out". I then handed him my gun and he shot two more Smileys dead before he got back into cover and said, "Reload". "That was the only mag I had for it", I said. "We're screwed", said Greg. "If we sneak around these walls in the shadows, we could probably go through that doorway", I said. "Let's give it a try", said Greg. We then started sneaking around the walls covered by the shadows, carefully not to alert the enemy. One of the Smilies shouted, "They're not here". "What do you mean they're not there?" asked the boss. We finally got to the doorway, but then Greg nearly tripped over something in the shadows which alerted the Smilies. Before they could shot us, we ran through the door. "Get them", said the boss. We ran without stopping. We ran thought another cellblock, then through a hallway and a snack bar, then through another cellblock. Then we were in another hallway where Greg tripped and had his pants leg caught on a heating unit. I stopped running and went to him where he says, "Leave me. Save yourself". "Your pants leg is caught on the heating unit. Give me a second", I said as I tried ripping the part of his pants off. "Get out of here", said Greg. "Shut up, Greg", I said. Then one of the Smilies found us and started running towards us with a knife in his hand. I then somehow tripped him and he hit the heating unit hard to where it killed him. I then took the knife as well as the holdser he had on him. I then cut the part that was caught off and we started running again as soon as the others found us and started shooting at us. We ran till we got to the workshop. We then found an exit, but it was blocked off by more steel bars. Then we learned that there was a pressure pat to where a certain weight could open the exit. But we couldn't find anything heavy to use, so we were screwed. Then I remembered we ran by a amory, so we decided to go there. But then the Smilies got to the workshop and started shooting at us again. "We're doomed", I said. Then I caught something in the corner of my eye. It was a dead SWAT trooper and he had a SMG beside him. I then ran towards him and picked up the SMG and the ammo belt around his waist. There was ten magazines on the belt, so I then yelled, "GREG" and I threw him five of the magazines. We then started fighting back. I never killed someone before, so this was going to be my first time. But somehow, Greg killed all of the Smilies and I killed zero. "I guess that's all of them", said Greg. But then I felt a sharp pain go through my back. I then fell to the ground to see that the boss had stabbed me in the back. Greg tried to shoot him, but he was out from using it on the others. He was charging towards Greg when I got back up, took my knife out and stabbed him in the neck. He then fell down dead. After seeing what I did, I fell to my knees and started breathing hard. "C-Money, you okay?" Greg asked. I looked up to him and said, "I got stabbed in the back and killed someone. Of course I'm not okay". He then looked at my back and said, "Doesn't look too bad. I'll start healing it once we get back to the apartment". "I can't believe we took out the entire Smiley gang", I said. "We'll be legends", said Greg. I'm pretty sure though he was kidding. He then helped me up and we walked all the way around the asylum to get to our car (even though there were Yankees in the back area that we could've used). We then drove out of the run-down section and back into Central. 10 Minutes Later After Greg was done healing my wound, we ate some of the food that was still good that was still in the frige. Then Greg asked me, "C-Money, why isn't the FBI trying to find out who killed your mom?" "They said the case couldn't be solved", I said. "That's sucks", said Greg. We didn't talk to each other anymore till it was time to sleep. "Where should we sleep?" asked Greg. "In my room", I said. "Why?" he asked. "It's the most secret room in this apartment and if someone tries to find us here, they wont know where we are", I said. He said no more and neither did I. It was because we were tired. I offered Greg to sleep in my bed while I sleep in the chair next to my work desk. He then said that he didn't mind the chair. So I got in the bed and Greg in the chair. Few minutes later, we were both asleep. Category:Blog posts